Expulsado de mi vida
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Kowalski está cansado de seguir las ordenes de Skipper, así que inventa un plan para convertirse en líder, un muy elaborado plan el cual lleba practicamente a que todos odien a Skipper, lo suficiente para que el general lo releve de su cargo. lean :3
1. Chapter 1

**Holi lectores y o lectoras que entraron a este fanfic jejeje debo advertirles que en esta historia habra sangre, violencia, tristeza, romance, accion, aventura, traicion, asi que si no aguantas nada de esto retirate espero que te quedes y leeas tambien comprendan que hago lo que puedo con el texto por ahora es todo :3 acepto consejos pero no criticas por favor, las actualizaciones son alertorias debido a que a veces debo seguir con otras cosas X(, si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas  
><strong>

**Atencion: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p><em>Era de noche, los pingüinos se encontraban en su hábitat haciendo lo que siempre hacen, Rico veía una revista sobre explosivos, Cabo miraba los lunacornios mientras comía winkis, Skipper revisaba unos expedientes con su taza de café y Kowalski, se encontraba en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos.<em>

-Vamos debe de estar listo ya- dijo el científico mientras mezclaba unos químicos

_Se distrajo un tiempo con eso, al continuar con la mezcla el líquido tomo un color amarillo, después morado, y termino en color naranja burbujeante_

-¡Eureka!- grito con felicidad, saliendo de su laboratorio y alzando aquella botella con la sustancia

-¿descubriste algo nuevo Kowalski?- pregunto con curiosidad Cabo

-así es cabito, este rociador ara que cualquier cosa como una manzana huela exactamente a pescado, are una prueba con esta pera

_El más alto tomo la ya mencionada fruta, y procedió a rociarla con el líquido, en cuestión de segundos la pera comenzó a hacerse negra y a hacerse una pasta oscura y con olor desagradable_

-uuu que desagradable-

- bueno eso era una fruta, pero que pasara cuando se lo rocié a un ser vivo como a ti Cabo- comento Kowalski apuntando hacia el más joven

-¡no, aleja eso de mí!-

-solo una pequeña dosis Cabo-

_Kowalski perseguía al joven recluta en círculos hasta que, una bofetada los hizo tropezar a ambos, a lo que Cabo se levanta y se esconde tras Skipper_

- ¡Kowalski, no pruebes tus inventos letales con Cabo!- regaño el líder

-pero Skipper, esto podría ser mi más grande descubrimiento científico, seria la nueva moda para los amantes del pez, seria…

-¡basta! Cuando una pera no se desintegre con eso no la probaras con Cabo ni con Rico ni con ningún animal del zoológico.

-pero-

-sin peros- interrumpió Skipper

_Molesto por no poder probar su invento, Kowalski se retiro hacia su laboratorio, ya adentro se encontraba enojado y lanzando, papeles, lápices, frascos, lo quesea que no fuera liquido, duro así por varios minutos hasta que se dejo caer en el piso, mirando el techo_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hay justicia para los genios? Siempre tenemos que ser oprimidos en nuestro intelecto, si fuera yo el líder, podría probar mis inventos sin restricciones, si eso sería genial, aunque…

_El científico tomo una hoja y lápiz que había en el piso, comenzó a dibujar un plan sofisticado, un plan para convertirse en líder. Unas horas después, finalizado su trabajo, lo observo y dijo:_

-eh aquí, un plan con suficiente para convertirme en líder jajajajajaja…pero, esto arruinara completamente su vida, mejor lo pensare un poco

_Cansado de tanto trabajar, esconde su plan dentro de aquella foto de su amor imposible, Doris la delfín, acostándose en su cama, siguió despierto pensando, en si debía ejecutar su plan una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo hiciera -¿Por qué preocuparme de lo que le pase?, no es la primera vez que hace esto- se dijo a sí mismo. Las dudas eran muchas pero las probabilidades aumentaban en que debía hacerlo, hasta que las ansias lo comían vivo, decidió ejecutar su plan_

_Era de mañana, todos habían despertado temprano ya que todos esperaban a Gladys quien les traería la comida que tanto les gustaba, con excepción de los lémures ya que siempre recibían comida de gato_

-muchachos prepárense para actual para la dulce viejecita Gladys, tomen las técnicas adorables deltaalfabaile4- ordeno Skipper

-a la orden capitán- comento Kowalski con un tono algo sospechoso

-oh hola pequeña nutria, empezare contigo, te traje almejas- dijo Gladys

-¡alto ahí viejecita, recuerda las reglas "no alimenten a los animales"!- expreso Alice tomando a Gladys y conduciéndola a la salida

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y nuestras sardinas? No puede detenerse con Marlene- grito el joven Cabo

-pero, ¿Quién le dijo que tenía comida?-

-como que quien, es raro pero un alguien me la señalo, la vi dándole comida a la nutria, ahora esta expulsada del zoológico, para siempre.

Todos los animales se quedaron con la boca abierta pensando en ¿Quién habrá sido el soplón?

Ya más tarde se había cerrado el zoológico, y los animales se habían reunido en los zoovenirs en una junta urgente

-muy bien confiesen ¿Quién vio al soplón?- alarido Skipper

-nadie lo vio, todos estábamos ocupados- reclamo Mason

-yo sé quien fue- alardeo Mort con su voz chillona

-¿Quién fue ojos tristes?-

-fuiste tú pingüino latoson-

_Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo el pequeño lémur, ¿Cómo pudo ser Skipper? Nadie tenía pruebas pero todos empezaron a gritar insultos y acusaciones_

-Skipper fue el culpable- exclamo Burt

-yo digo que le demos sus pataditas en las costillitas- gruño Joey

-alto, plebeyos, Morice dice que tiene pruebas de quien fue el topo- exclamo Julien

-así es, esto comprueba que el culpable fue Skipper-

_Maurice tomo unas fotos que tenía en sus manos y las mostro ante todos, eran fotos de Skipper llamando la atención de Alice con una cerbatana_

-¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE, ESAS FOTOGRAFIAS SON FALSAS!- se defendió el pingüino cabeza plana


	2. Chapter 2 La traicion inesperada

**Aqui el siguiente, me disculpo si tardo, ando muy atareada con la secundaria de verdad lo lamento, si tienen preguntas o algo haganlas y en la proxima actualizacion las respondo :3**

**Atencion: los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-alto, alto, están acusándolo demasiado rápido- comento Kowalski<p>

-el tiene razón, ¿Por qué querría yo lastimar a Gladys? Ella también nos da alimento a nosotros.

-pues por ahora eres culpable- grito Shely

_Acabada la reunión, los animales volvieron a su hábitat a hacer la meme, al día siguiente los pingüinos se despiertan debido a un espantoso grito de todos los animales. Al salir notaron que una lluvia de cuadros blancos golpeó al capitán._

-esto es tu culpa- dijo Burt

-eres un malnacido, estúpido y cabeza hueca- expreso Roy

-pero ¿Qué hice esta vez?- pregunto curioso Skipper

-¿Qué hiciste? provocaste que Alice nos alimentara con estos cuadros blancos sabor a tierra. Reclamo Maurice

-¡si! ¿Po que nos dan de comer esto? Necesito mis smootis- se quejo cola anillada

-Alice dijo que comeremos esto una semana para bajar los kilos que nos hizo subir Gladys- dijo Marlene

-calma, ya les dije que esto no es mi culpa, y para demostrarlo, les traeré su comida.

-¿Cómo aras eso?- pregunto Mort

-sabemos que Alice, guarda toda la comida para los animales en la bóveda, será sencillo para nosotros. Explico Skipper

Más tarde, el equipo pingüinesco se dirigió al ya mencionado lugar

-Kowalski, revisa la puerta y confirma la seguridad- ordeno el líder

-bueno, déjame ver- respondió el científico examinando la puerta –parece que no es gran cosa, es demasiado fácil, con tres dinamitas bastara-

-perfecto Rico, dame la dinamita-

-chi-

-pero Skipper, ¿no sería mejor usar la ventana?- dijo el joven Cabo

-eso es lo que quieren que hagamos Cabo- regaño el líder

_El demente del grupo regurgito tres dinamitas a la aleta del cabeza plana, el cual se dirigió a la puerta para colocarlas, de la nada algo pegajoso hace resbalar al pingüino ocasionando que soltara la dinamita y la dejara caer adentro del lugar por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio. Curiosamente adentro había una caja de fuegos artificiales haciendo que la explosión fuera más potente_

-¿cómo tres dinamitas ocasionaron una explosión de esa magnitud?- se pregunto Kowalski

_Los pingüinos fueron interrumpidos por la luz de la lámpara de Alice que se aproximaba, retirándose con su desliz de panza lograron no ser detectados_

-¿pero qué paso aquí? Todo el almacén fue destruido, tendré que darles esa comida dietética mas tiempo tal vez, un mes en lo que recibimos el nuevo cargamento.

_Para fortuna de Skipper, nadie había escuchado lo que dijo Alice… ¿o sí? Al día siguiente la cuidadora prosiguió a darles la comida dietética a los animales, terminada su labor prosiguió a ir a su oficina_

-no entiendo porque todo esto está pasando, ¿alguien estará conspirando contra mí?

-no lo creo Skipper- respondió el joven Cabo, sosteniendo su lunacornio

-pero es que no entiendo lo que pasa, esto no me suena a nada más que a conspiración, ¿me crees verdad Rico?

Rico no le prestó atención, estaba ocupado peinando el cabello de su muñeca

-¡Rico!- regaño el líder

-ah, si te creo- respondió confundido

-no deberías peinar a tu chica cuando estás en servició soldado- reclamo Skipper

_El cabeza plana tomo la muñeca del loco, en un intento de sentarla en las camas del cuartel, pero no conto con que Rico insistiría en quedarse con ella. La fuerza de Skipper ocasiono que le arrancara la cabeza a la pobre Perky_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito con fuerza

-Ri…Rico…yo lo lamento, no fe mi intención perdóname- se disculpo el pingüino tratando de acercarse

-¡GRRRRRRR!- gruño el demente

-tal vez si lo arreglamos se tranquilice- sugirió el joven Cabo dejando su juguete en la mesa

-no te preocupes, traeré el pegamento y estará bien-

_Skipper tratando de enmendar su error, busco en una caja que había encima del televisor, aunque lo único que paso, fue que se cayó, logrando que la caja con químicos se derramara sobre el juguete del joven recluta_

-¡GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-yo…perdón Cabo, no quise que…-

-¡CALLATE SKIPPER, SOLO ALEJATE Y NO TE ACERQUES CON TU NUBE DE MALA SUERTE!- escandalizo Cabo con una mirada triste pero furiosa

_Después de tal alboroto el televisor se encendió, era el general de los pingüinos al parecer_

-¡atención!- exclamo el pingüino

_En seguida todos se pusieron firmes en frente del televisor_

-escuchen, recibí este reporte de que ah habido problemas con Skipper ¿es cierto?-

-así es, lo lamento pero es verdad- comento Cabo

-ñañada la ñe eñenadggfye- balbuceo el loco

-capitán Skipper debido a estos errores, siento que ya no puede servir en esta unidad, así que no me queda más que relevarlo de su cargo y arreglar un traslado a otra área.

-¿fui reducido a teniente?- pregunto Skipper con tono de sorpresa

-no, más bien diría despedido, ahora eres un civil, hasta nuevo aviso-

_Dicho esto la pantalla se apago, dejando al líder sorprendido y pico abierto_

**Ya saben, me gustaria que escucharan esta cancion mientras leen link: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z F Q 2 7 6 - _ P _ I & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (ya saben, quitenle los espacios)**

-esto no podría ser peor, ¡Kowalski, Kowalski! ¿Dónde estás?-

_Skipper busco al científico por el lugar, para terminar en su laboratorio pero sin encontrarlo. Acercándose hacia el escritorio dio tres golpes furioso por su fracaso en la búsqueda, extrañamente uno de los golpes hizo que la foto de Doris que poseía Kowalski cayera al piso, rompiéndose en dos y dejando ver una hoja doblada._

-¿Qué es esto en el piso?- Se pregunto tomando aquel papel y desdoblándolo

_Al desdoblarlo pudo contemplar dibujos, ¿la sorpresa? Hechos sobre lo que paso anteriormente, el accidente con Gladys, la explosión en el almacén, la comida dietética, hasta la parte en la que el general aparecía y lo relevaba de su cargo, todo esto lo lleno de ira, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ultimo dibujo, un golpe duro a su corazón, era un dibujo de Marlene, el teniente sabia que la nutria era su amor secreto ¿Qué le haría a la pobre? Tenía que averiguarlo_

-lo veo ahora claramente, es por eso, el es el culpable ¡ES UN TRAIDOR!... no lo estoy juzgando mal, debo comprobar se esto es de él y no un plan de Espiráculo. Dijo el ex líder saliendo de su cuartel

_El teniente se encontraba con Marlene, estaba sentado a su lado_

-vamos Marlene, no tienes porque sentirte mal- prosiguió a acariciarle la espalda

-la verdad aun no me creo que haya sido él, me cuesta aceptarlo, tú sabes lo que siento por él-

-bueno, yo conozco una solución- alardeo con un tono algo macabro

_Skipper llego al hábitat de Marlene, en el techo era donde Marlene se encontraba cuando estaba triste, al llegar al dicho lugar, contemplo una escena perturbadora, Kowalski estaba besándose con la nutria. El pingüino apretando las aletas, miro con rabia aquel que antes era su compañero._

_Su hombre de confianza, antes su amigo a quien quería como un hermano y protegería hasta la muerte, ahora lo único que deseaba era romperle la cara a puños._

-¡TE VOY A ROMPER ESE PICO QUE TIENES!- grito con furia Skipper

-¡QUISIERA QUE LO INTENTARAS!- respondió el científico

-Skipper, Kowalski, no peleen, se van a lastimar- rogo la nutria quien estaba en el lugar

_Ambos pingüinos comenzaron a pelear, Kowalski comenzó golpeando a Skipper en la cara esperando desorientarlo, cosa fallida solo logro dejarle un ojo morado, el cabeza plana continuo con un golpe en medio de los ojos logrando hacerle sangrar uno, en respuesta el más alto le dio una patada en el pico, aquel golpe lo hizo sangrar también, Skipper estaba a punto de darle un derechazo, pero Marlene tomo su aleta, deteniendo el golpe y empujándolo hacia al otro lado_

-¡ya basta!- dijo la nutria

-no puedo creerlo de ti Marlene- expreso el pingüino cabeza plana molesto

-pues créelo estúpido ex comandante- señalo Kowalski

-fue tu culpa en primer lugar cabeza de cohete- indico Skipper

-ya basta, Skipper vete de aquí ¡ahora!- Grito Marlene

_El ex comandante se retiro, pero no sin antes mirar con rabia a su ex amigo y a su ex amiga, por lo menos eso pensaba ahora, su vida no iba muy bien que digamos, relevado de su cargo, transferido de su hogar, odiado por su equipo y habitantes de aquel lugar, y ahora sin su amada, por culpa de uno solo, alguien cuyo nombre era Kowalski, -¿Qué más puedo perder?- maldijo su suerte el ave. Y tenía razón, el zoológico ahora sería más vulnerable a ataques, ¿Quién protegería a los animales del peligro que ahora caería sobre ellos?_

-¿Por qué debo preocuparme? Ahora ellos me odian, no tengo porque defenderlos- comento molesto sin detener su caminata fuera del zoológico

_¿El rumbo? Desconocido, el solo buscaba alejarse de aquellos recuerdos, sufrimientos y aquella traición sufrida por su teniente, su vida en el zoológico había terminado, nada podía hacer ahora, solo desaparecer._

* * *

><p><strong>En Deviant Art tengo un dibujo de este capitulo aqui el link: (quiten los espacios ya saben) h t t p :  / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 4 l y n u**


	3. Chapter 3 Me das lastima

**YAAAA aqui el tercer capitulo de este fic agradesco a todos sus comentarios :3**

**insisto en que si tienen preguntas, no teman a hacerlas XD  
><strong>

**Atencion: Los Pinguinos De Madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>Pasaban ya dos días desde que Skipper se había marchado del zoológico, las cosas estaban tranquilas, no había mucho que decir, Kowalski había logrado su cometido, era líder del escuadrón pero al parecer todo estaba tranquilo.<em>

-Kowalski ¿tienes idea de donde está Skipper? Hace ya 3 días que no regresa- comento el pequeño soldado

-no te preocupes Cabo, el volverá, recuerda que de todos modos iban a transferirlo ¿lo recuerdas?

-ah sí, lo sé pero aun así, no me gusto molestarme con él, me hizo enojar y todo, pero creo que estoy listo para perdonarlo

-(si es que regresa) si Cabo, claro- hablo el científico

-yo no lo quiero aquí- dijo Rico molesto

_Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, se podía ver una especie de negocio abandonado, se escuchaba música, además de que el establecimiento era muy parecido al de un bar del viejo oeste. En medio del desierto, aquel lugar parecía estar habitado ¿humanos? No, animales, se podían observar que había gatos, lagartijas, serpientes, incluso ratas y en un rincón había tres animales desconocidos, debido a que estaban en las sombras y no se distinguían. Entre ellos en la barra estaba el pingüino cabeza plana con una cara deprimida._

-disculpa, toca la canción de Nueva York por favor- ordeno Skipper al que tocaba la pianola

-ah pero, no puedo sin autorización- respondió la serpiente al pingüino

-déjalo Pablo, concédele su capricho- hablo el animal desconocido de las sombras

**Ahora escuchen esta música mientras leen link:** **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N W j p u 3 U KG U s & f e a t u re = r e l a t e d (quitenle los espacios)**

_La serpiente obedeció y toco aquella melodía, Skipper comprendió quien era el que mandaba, aunque no sabía que animal era, le daba igual se sentó en uno de los bancos y espero al cantinero_

-¿Qué te pasa soldado? ¿Perdiste acaso alguna guerra?- pregunto el cantinero, era un gato que estaba limpiando un vaso

-¿soldado? Ha ya nunca más, soy solo un ex soldado, un civil, sírveme un jugo de wachinango al 2%

-woow, solo ten cuidado y no pidas demasiados- le advirtió el cantinero

-lo único que quiero es olvidar mis sufrimientos- expreso Skipper

-¿sufrimiento? Jeje tú no sabes lo que es el sufrimiento- hablo el animal desconocido que estaba en las sombras

_En ese momento la música de piano se detuvo (paren la música) y todos se quedaron callados, muchos susurros empezaron a escucharse tales como "no sabe en la que se metió" o "está loco" entre otros, Skipper se levanto de su silla y se acerco unos cuarto pasos al animal desconocido._

-para tu información, fui traicionado por mi teniente, mis amigos y habitantes de mi hogar me odian, me relevaron de mi cargo de líder y perdí al amor de mi vida

_De las sombras el animal anónimo solo soltó una carcajada_

-¡¿Qué te hace tanta risa idiota?- pregunto Skipper

-¿eso es todo? ¡Me das lástima!-

_El ex capitán se molesto con el anónimo, y decidió darle una lección, sorpresivamente salto hacia el desconocido, tirándolo de donde se encontraba. Estaba a punto de propinarle un derechazo cuando noto por la luz del bar que ilumino a aquel rostro desconocido, era una pingüina de ojos y pelo rosado, con un moño morado en un sombrero café sobre su peinado._

-¿pero qué rayos?- pregunto sorprendido

_La pingüina reaccionando golpeo en el estomago a su atacante y lo lanzo sobre las sillas_

-¡chicas, ya saben qué hacer con los alborotadores!- grito la pingüina

_Los otros animales salieron de las sombras y se noto que eran una gata blanca y un cisne, quienes tomaron al pingüino y lo iban a sacar del bar lanzándolo, pero el pingüino logro zafárseles y sacarlas a ellas con una patada._

_Unos sonidos de aplauso se escucharon, provenientes de la pingüina de cabello rosa_

-bravísimo soldado- dijo con una sonrisa en su pico

-pues gracias, disculpa por atacarte, no sabía que eras una hembra, no golpeo mujeres- contesto Skipper

-buen argumento, sin embargo, te falta algo-

-¿algo?-

_La pingüina tomo de la aleta a Skipper doblándola hacia atrás y con sus patas haciéndolo caer al piso, sosteniéndolo de las dos aletas y pisándole la cabeza_

-¡AHHHH!- grito el cabeza plana

-nunca te confíes del enemigo, sabes hay algo en ti que me agrada, mesero danos cuatro vasos de jugo de wachinango por favor- ordeno la pingüina mientras soltaba a Skipper

**Vuelvan a poner la música**

-a la oren señora- respondió el cantinero

_El cantinero sirvió cuatro vasos, los puso en la barra para que los tomaran_

-¡oye! no me has dicho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- interrogo el ex líder

-oh pero claro ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Mireya, ellas son mis compañeras, Sharon y Jenny- confirmo Mireya

-vaya, que interesante- dijo Skipper

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí soldado?- pregunto a Skipper la pingüina

-ya lo dije, mi teniente me traiciono, fui despedido, mis compañeros y vecinos me odian, me fui de ahí, de todas formas me iban a transferir a otra parte.

-cielos, ¿Qué aras con tu vida ahora?-

-no lo sé, ahora solo me quiero morir, no sirvo para nada- conto el pingüino

-no digas esas cosas, debes regresar ahí y explicar lo que paso- dijo Mireya

-la cuenta es de 15 wachinangos- explico el mesero

_En ese momento Skipper se sintió sorprendido ¿quince wachinangos? Solo tenía cinco, la verdad cuando se fue no tuvo tiempo de cargar mas consigo. La pingüina noto su rostro y supo lo que pasaba._

-mesero, yo pago esta vez- dice entregándole quince wachinangos de una mochila

-témpanos, gracias, la verdad solo tenía cinco- agradeció Skipper

-¿Qué tal si duermes en nuestro cuartel esta noche?- sugirió la de pelo rosa

-no, claro que no, sería mucha molestia- se negó el ex líder

-ah no digas tonterías, vamos- insistió Mireya empujando al pingüino

**Paren la música (si es que aun se escucha)**

_Las chicas llegaron a una casa de madera, al entrar se pudo ver que había 4 catres 3 que eran de ellas y uno para invitados, el lugar era extraño había decoraciones como cráneos de toro, cactus y cantimploras. Después de mostrarle donde dormiría el cisne y la gata se reunieron con su líder_

-¿Mireya Por qué rayos lo invitaste a quedarse a dormir?- reclamo la cisne

-vamos chicas, miren por lo que ah pasado, es un forastero, es lo menos que podíamos hacer-

- ¿Qué pasa si es un espía?- expreso la gatita Sharon

-no lo es, tengo ojo para estas cosas, además mis entrañas me lo dirían, así que ya no se quejen, mañana se ira, a donde sea que se dirija.

_En otro lugar, más desconocido aun se puede notar a una langosta que habla por un monitor con alguien desconocido, pues estaba todo oscuro. Ellos charlaban en una habitación_

-señor, todo está listo para la operación brinco delta- aviso la langosta

-muy bien, pronto la ciudad de Nueva York será mía, y después ¡el mundo entero!

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>A mis queridos y queridas lectoras<br>**

**Inu Faiya**: **¡muchas gracias! no te preocupes pronto lo sabras muajajajaja**

**Cleas**:**pues si, tendra que seguir su camino, Kowalski queria el puesto de Skipper, lo consiguio pero esperemos y pueda defender al zoologico de lo que se le abecina XD **

**Raiven: jejeje ahora que lo dices es verdad XD, te lo juro no me acordaba, ese fic salio de la nada**,** de mi loca y retorcida mente maniaca *w***


	4. Chapter 4 el entrenamiento del desierto

**Hola**,** aqui el cuarto capitulo jejejeje espero les guste, estoy requete feliz de que este teniendo buena aceptacion el fic *w* me hace segirle, poco a poco esta distorcion tomara forma, X3 si tienen preguntas ya saben que pueden hacerlas X3**

**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>Era ya de mañana, Skipper se había levantado a las 6 am, al notar que las chicas no estaban en sus camas, decidió salir a investigar. Al salir noto que Mireya y Sharon estaban entrenando con unas katanas, peleando entre ellas, el pingüino se sorprendió pues las hembras peleaban como si fuera una batalla a muerte, aunque se podía ver que la de pelo rosa dominaba en muchas ocasiones, la gata blanca empuño la espada con ambas patas y prosiguió a correr hacia la pingüina, la cual esquivo a la felina y la hizo tropezar, ya caída en el piso, Mireya le puso la punta de la katana en la cara y la miro con una mirada molesta.<em>

-¿Qué rayos? ¿La vas a matar?- pregunto sorprendido Skipper

_La de pelo rosa solo soltó una carcajada_

-claro que no, solo era entrenamiento- Respondió mientras levantaba a Sharon

-es solo que el entrenamiento se toma muy enserio en nuestra unidad- comento Sharon

-supongo que te tienes que ir ya, bueno fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Jenny estrechando la aleta del ex líder

-si, pero alto, ¿Quién les enseño a pelear así con esas espadas?- volvió a interrogar Skipper

-a fue Mireya- respondió con una cara alegre

-para empezar no son espadas, son katanas samurái ¿Por qué preguntas?- reclamo Mireya

_En ese momento Skipper se sintió algo extraño una gran pregunta se hizo en su interior "¿Por qué le quiero pedir lecciones a una chica?" la verdad no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía ganas de saber usar esa espada que se veía tan buena para una lucha, la decisión por fin la tomo, se trago su orgullo masculino y decidió hacer la pregunta_

-porque… ¿podrías enseñarme a usarla?-

-oh mmmmmm pues creo que sí, pero ¿tendrás tiempo? Porque esto es algo tardado- le advirtió la pingüina

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, la verdad no tengo a donde ir- dijo algo avergonzado

-muy bien, empezaremos el entrenamiento ¡ahora!- grito Mireya mientras le lanzaba la katana de la felina

_El cabeza plana tomo la katana y la tomo como si fuera una espada cualquiera_

-listo-

-para comenzar, así no se sujeta una katana, se sujeta con ambas aletas, de lo contrario…-

_Mireya tomo la espada con ambas aletas, corrió hacia Skipper, dio una vuelta, y golpeo la espada de Skipper la cual salió volando, después la pingüina se agacho y dio una patada giratoria para derribar al pingüino, el ya caído abrió los ojos y contemplo que la katana cayó y se clavo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro_

-¡témpanos de hielo! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?- escandalizo Skipper

-como veo, no estás listo para usar una, sería una pérdida de tiempo enseñarte- dijo dándole la espalda y guardando aquella katana en su vaina de plástico

-no, si lo estoy, solo necesito practica- reclamo tratando de llamarle la atención

-olvídalo, no estás listo- exclamó aun dándole la espalda

_Skipper furioso, tomo la espada con ambas aletas y se dirigió corriendo hacia la pingüina_

-¡nunca te confíes del enemigo!- grito

_Mireya ya se veía venir eso, así que desfundo rápidamente aquella espada y paro el ataque de Skipper_

-nunca debes atacar por la espalda, es de cobardes-

_La de cabello rosa, luego de parar el ataque, utilizo el mango y golpeo el estomago de Skipper, haciendo que este se arrodillará en el piso_

-¡ghaaaaa! Eso…dolió- dijo quejándose en el piso

- lo ves, no estás listo-

-no me importa que me digas que no estoy listo, yo se que si lo estoy-

-entonces demuéstralo- insistió Mireya

_El ex líder furioso tomo la espada con ambas aletas y corrió hacia ella, al parecer Mireya continuaba deteniendo los ataques, venían de abajo, de los lados y de arriba, ella seguía bloqueando, aun cuando tenía la oportunidad de contraatacar_

-me pregunto porque no ataca- susurro Jenny a Sharon

-¿no es obvio? Esta midiendo su fuerza-

-ahh ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-hizo eso una vez conmigo cuando le pedí lecciones- contesto la hembra a la cisne

_La batalla improvisada continuaba, Skipper respiraba agitadamente debido a su falta de energía, aun así eso no lo detendría, el estaba dispuesto a demostrar su potencial_

-ya te cansaste ¿no?- expreso Mireya

-no…yo seguiré…no me voy a…-

_En ese momento el ex líder cayó al suelo arenoso. Después de un rato Skipper despertó y noto que estaba en la cama ¿habrá sido verdad? ¿Solo un sueño lo que paso? No dudo en levantarse y comprobarlo. Al levantarse noto que estaba en la guarida de aquellas chicas que lo invitaron a su hogar. Las pudo contemplar en una mesa hecha de madera y un mapa de la zona._

-al fin despertaste- comento Sharon

-¿despertar?-

-si, te desmayaste debido a la deshidratación que sufriste- hablo Jenny después de Sharon

-no estás acostumbrado al sofocante calor del desierto- dijo Mireya

Un fuerte rugido se escucho

-¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Un oso?-

-no seas tonta Jenny, en los desiertos no hay osos- respondió Sharon

-no, no es un oso, es el estomago de el- señalo Mireya a Skipper

-si está bien, fui yo, no eh comido nada en días-

-bien, comeremos un poco y regresaremos a las lecciones luego, por cierto, Jenny cúrale la herida de la aleta-

-¿herida? ¿Cuál?- se pregunto Skipper

_Al observar su aleta izquierda, logro contemplar que estaba sangrando_

-eso te pasa por no sostener la katana correctamente- regaño Mireya

-bueno quédate quieto- ordeno Jenny mientras le ponía alcohol en la herida

-supongo que tu Sharon podrías plantar las espinas aquí mientras yo y Jenny nos escondemos por aquí y mandamos al nuevo como distracción y ¡listo! la comida está servida

-disculpa tengo nombre- comento el ex líder

-y ¿Cuál es si se puede saber?- pregunto también Sharon

-mi nombre es Skipper, ex líder del…-

-vaya que interesante, bien Skipper, ven acá iremos por la comida- interrumpió Mireya

-¿de qué hablan?- les interrogo Skipper

-oh vamos a conseguir la comida, tu también vendrás a ayudar- chillo felizmente Jenny

_En el hábitat de los pingüinos_

-Muy bien, Cabo quédate parado en la x- ordeno el científico

-ay, no estoy seguro de que funcione Kowalski- se quejo Cabo

-no digas tonterías, claro que lo hará, ahora quédate quieto, y no te muevas es una orden-

-si Kowalski… digo señor- respondió Cabo poniéndose firme

_Mientras cerca de la ciudad de Nueva York_

-bien señor todo está listo-

-perfecto, vayamos ahora a Central Park, comenzaremos ahí – dijo el malvado desconocido

-ahora este control es el que controla a los robots, solo escriba la orden y los robots la obedecerán- explico una langosta

-sé cómo funciona mi control remoto cabeza de chorlito- grito el aun anónimo

-ay disculpe-

-no importa, sin ese tonto cabeza plana, Nueva York será mío en cuestión de días jajajajajajajajaja-

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pueeees que mas da aqui el capi 4 y revisen bien sus dudas de quien es el malvado aninimo, no digo que no sea espiraculo, pero, puede que si, puede que no OwO ahi los dejo con la interrogancia, muchas gracias por los comentarios chauuu<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 Caos en el zoológico

**Tadaaaaa aqui otro capi de este loco y extraño fic XD, que lo disfruten X3  
><strong>

****Atencion: Los Pinguinos De Madagascar no me pertenecen**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A las afueras del desierto, se podía contemplar una carretera, Mireya y compañía se escondían detrás de una vieja llanta que ya hacia enterrada en el suelo arenoso<em>

-bien, Sharon, ¿ya instalaste las espinas?- pregunto Mireya

-así es Mireya, están en posición y listas para ponchar esos neumáticos- contesto Sharon

-bien, Skipper te toca-

-¿Qué me toca?- interrogo el ex líder

-solo ve y párate en la x- ordeno la pingüina

_Skipper no tuvo de otra más que pararse en el lugar, aunque no estaba seguro de que serviría, se supone que las espinas se encargarían de todo, en fin, no tenia que perder. El auto cargado con pescado seguía su curso, el conductor al ver al pingüino ahí parado giro bruscamente lo cual ocasiono que se volteara, dejando que las cuatro llantas fueran reventadas por aquellas espinas filosas_

-bien hecho Skipper, Sharon, desmaya al conductor, Jenny dame el clip para forjar el candado

_La gata blanca obedeció, dirigiéndose al conductor y durmiéndolo con un golpe en el cuello, mientras tanto el cisne y la de pelo rosa abrieron la puerta trasera del camión._

-perfecto chicas- felicito Mireya

-¿chicas?- dijo Skipper en tono alto

-bueno, chicas y chico-

_Luego de obtener la comida, el feliz equipo se dirigió a su guarida para disfrutar alegremente su alimento ganado del día._

_Mientras tanto en Central Park, en el hábitat de los pingüinos, se notaba a un exhausto Cabo, con moretones y heridas en su cuerpo._

-bien, esta es la buena, prueba, 1, 234 de el rayo paralizador, ahora si funcionara estoy seguro- expreso con toda seguridad Kowalski

-Kowalski, ¿podemos tomar un descanso? No me siento muy bien que digamos- dijo Cabo con un tono muy cansado

-lo siento Cabo, no podemos, estamos cerca de lograrlo, se que las últimas veces fueron, quemaduras, golpes, rasguños, piquetes, raspones, etcétera, pero esta es la buena.

-hazlo y termina rápido-

_El científico disparo aquel rayo pero lo único que ocasiono fue darle un fuerte choque eléctrico al joven recluta_

-bien, ese no era, tendremos que seguir intentando-

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA! ¡ERES UN PESIMO LIDER! ¡DESEARIAQUE SKIPPER NO SE HUBIERA MARCHADO, ALMENOS EL SE PREOCUPABA POR SUS HOMBRES, A TI NI TE IMPORTAN!- grito Cabo

-basta, al suelo y dame 30 soldado- ordeno Kowalski

-si señor- gruño con un tono de ira

_Repentinamente unas explosiones y gritos se escucharon afuera del zoológico, lo cual ocasiono que salieran a investigar. Al salir notaron que había un enorme campo de fuerza cubriendo el zoológico y un ejército de osos robot que estaban capturando a todos los animales y humanos en redes, ni Roy ni Burt fueron problema para estos monstruos mecánicos, por mas grande que fueran, fueron capturados._

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Kowalski

-¡no es el momento de preguntar, es el momento de que nos digas que hacer!- grito el joven recluta

-ahh bien déjame pensar, piensa Kowalski, piensa-

_El científico saco su libreta y lápiz, comenzó a trazar algunas cosas para ver si le salía un plan, para ser honestos la presión le impedía tener ideas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Marlene quien llego al hábitat_

-¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí parados? ¡Hagan algo ya!- escandalizo la nutria

-tenemos que esperar al líder- gruño Rico

-¡ya voy no presionen!-

_El grito de Kowalski llamo la atención de los robots, quienes se dirigieron a ellos y los capturaron en redes_

-¡genial trabajo cabeza de cohete!- insulto Cabo

-vaya miren que trajo la pesca de hoy-

_De la oscuridad comenzaron a emerger tres sombras, la primera era una especie de zorro rojo, de ojos azules y pequeño moño amarillo, la segunda sombra al parecer era una ardilla con un parche en el ojo, curiosamente su pelaje era de un color rojizo, la tercera sombra al parecer era un mamífero acuático trompa de botella sobre una especie de scooter de una rueda._

-al parecer los pingüinitos no pudieron escapar- comento la ardilla roja

-¡la ardilla roja!- gritaron los tres pingüinos

-ellos son jefe, por favor son inofensivos- presumió el desconocido zorro rojo, aunque por su voz se podía notar que era hembra

-no los subestimes Trixie, son más listos de lo que parecen- respondió el delfín

-¡ESPIRACULO!- exclamaron los pingüinos

-pero ¿Qué no te habíamos derrotado ya?- interrogo Kowalski

-es una larga historia que no les contare, lo que me importa ahora es apoderarme de su patético hogar, después de Nueva York y luego el mundo entero jajajaja.

-espera, conozco a ti y a la ardilla roja, pero ¿Quién es el gato?- pregunto Cabo

-¡para tu información no soy un gato! Soy un zorro rojo y me llamo Trixie- gruño mientras mostraba sus filosos dientes

-es mi pequeña guardaespaldas, es una ex militar muy buena por lo que me siento seguro de confiarle mi seguridad- explico Espiráculo

-basta de charla, enciérralos ya de una vez- se quejo la ardilla roja

_Los robots tomaron a los animales atrapados y los encerraron a todos en una jaula_

-esto no estuviera pasando si Skipper estuviera aquí-

-ya Cabo, tienes razón nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por mi tonta envidia- se quejo Kowalski

-espera, ¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto Marlene

-bueno…tal vez yo haya tenido que ver, solo un poco, con el despido de Skipper-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos

_Regresando al desierto, el grupo había terminado con la comida_

-cielos, esas sardinas estaban frescas- dijo Jenny

-si, ese sistema de enfriamiento es muy bueno- señalo Sharon

-bien, ¿listo para otro entrenamiento Skipper?- pregunto Mireya

_El cabeza plana no le hizo caso estaba mirando la mesa con una mirada deprimida_

-¿Skipper?- volvió a insistir

-ah, perdón, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada hoy-

-Hm, Sharon, prepara el avión, nos cambiaremos a un clima menos cálido-

-¡¿de verdad Mireya!- chillo Jenny

-sip, nos vamos en 5 minutos- cito la pingüina

_Más tarde se veía al nuevo grupo en dos aviones de juguete_

-piloto Sharon, me escucha, cambio- hablo Mireya a través de un woki toki

-sip, el tiempo estimado de llegada a Hawái es de 1 hora aproximadamente- explico Sharon

1 hora después

-ah el cálido clima de Hawái, me gusta es mejor este clima ¿no Skipper?- dice Jenny mientras sacude al pingüino

-es igual, solo quiero sentarme un rato-

_El ex líder se fue a sentar sobre una roca en la que había un pequeño rio, cubierto por sombras de arboles que tapaban el sol_

-bien, Sharon levanta el refugio, Jenny, busca comida para la cena y almuerzo- ordeno la líder

-si capitana, am ¿peces o pizza?- consulto la cisne

-lo que te apetezca date el gusto-

-y ¿usted que hará?- curioseo la blanca gata

-yo iré a ver si puedo sacar de la depresión al nuevo, de nada nos servirá si solo está con esa cara larga todo el tiempo-

_Skipper estaba con una rama, picando el rio para crear ondas, aun con su cara triste_ – me pregunto, si estarán bien- susurro

_De la nada, el pingüino sintió un empujón detrás, ocasionando que cayera a aquel rio_

-¡por mi santa madre pingüina! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-pensé que si te mojabas quitarías esa cara deprimida que tenias- interpreto la chica

-chiquita, en la vida hay un código que suele seguirse normalmente-

-¿y cuál es si se puede saber?-

_El pingüino salto como una rana y empujo a la de pelo rosado al rio_

-¡ojo por ojo!- demando mientras corría adentro de la isla

-¡hey regresa!- dijo mientras se levantaba para perseguirle

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es todo por ahora, recuerden si no me dejan Reviews me pondre triste X( ya saben si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas XD chauu<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Cabo el mensajero

_**Aqui otro capi, que lo disfruten X3 al terminar la historia**** avisos**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>En el zoológico, en el lugar donde los pingüinos solían guardar su auto, Espiráculo lo había convertido en un calabozo<em>

-y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó-

-¡pero qué rayos te pasa Kowalski! ¿Te das cuenta de que eso fue grave?- contesto Marlene a Kowalski

-¡por tu culpa todos odian a Skipper, sin saber que fuiste tú el responsable!- dijo Cabo molesto

-¡eso es lo que menos importa!, lo importante es encontrarlo para que nos ayude con este problema-

-Kowalski tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir- comento la nutria

-yo tengo una idea, podríamos liberarnos si le quitamos las llaves de la jaula a la langosta guardiana, una vez afuera nosotros distraemos a todos y que Cabo vaya a avisar a Skipper.

-piénsalo bien Kowalski, Skipper podría estar a kilómetros de aquí- hablo la nutria

-afortunadamente le instale un chip rastreador-

_Todos se le quedan viendo_

-je claro que fue por emergencias… en fin, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que Cabo salga del zoológico y emprenda el viaje para traer a Skipper de vuelta

-espero y funcione, y también espero poder regresar- comento un poco asustado el joven

**(Aquí escuchen esta canción, aquí el link: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ? v = s F Y M y V O f g J M)**

_Regresando a Hawái la persecución continuaba, Mireya buscaba entre las espesas hojas verdes, hasta dar con el pingüino que estaba parado pico abierto mirando hacia adelante_

-¡oye! No debes correr así, podrías perderte- regaño la pingüina

_Aunque Skipper no le hizo caso, continuaba mirando hacia adelante_

-¿holaaaa? Tierra llamando a Skipper, responda soldado…- dijo mientras volteaba adelante y quedándose de la misma manera

-¿Qué es este lugar?- interrogo el ex líder

-no tengo idea, no había visto esta parte-

_El lugar era bastante amplio y lleno de vegetación verde y un gran rio con una cascada, además de que podía dejar ver un arcoíris_

-bien, ya llegamos hasta aquí, divirtámonos un rato antes de irnos- aclaro Mireya

-¿y cómo exactamente?-

_La pingüina tomo un poco de hojas y se las lanzo_

-¡guerra de hojas!- grito

_Una guerra de hojas se desato, cada quien se fue detrás de una roca para simular que era un fuerte, escondidos salían dejando ver sus cabezas y lanzándose hojas, parecía una batalla a muerte, Mireya logro darle en la cara a Skipper, está viendo que las hojas hacían parecer que el pingüino tenia barba se hecho a reír _–muy graciosa- declaro Skipper_. El ex líder tomo un conjunto de hojas y se lo restregó en el cabello, dejándoselo lleno de ramas_

-jajajajajajajajaja toma eso pelo de hojas- se burlo el pingüino

-¿ah sí? ¡Pues toma esto!- grito lanzándole una enorme bola de tierra

-¡oye!-

-una carrera a ver quien llega a la cima primero-

-vas a perder-

_Skipper comenzó a escalar tan rápido como sus aletas se lo permitían, debía también ser cuidadoso de no caerse. Al llegar a la cima contemplo que Mireya ya había llegado_

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-

-por las escaleras eléctricas de ahí- dijo señalando el borde de la cascada

-¿Dónde? ¿Yo no veo ninguna?- hablo asomándose ingenuamente

_Lo único que salió de tan ingenuo acto, fue ser empujado al rio. Luego de la gran caída grito:_

-¡oye, me tiraste!-

-¡haya voy!-

_La pingüina se tiro también al rio_

-bueno, tenemos que volver en un rato…-

_Mireya fue interrumpida por un salpicón de agua en la cara_

-qué tal si mejor una guerra de salpicadas-

-vas, a pagar, como dijiste, ojo por ojo- grito mientras saltaba al rio

_Ambos se lanzaban salpicados de agua hasta cansarse las aletas_

-bueno, paremos esto, deberíamos regresar-

-o podríamos explorar esta cueva subterránea- sugirió Skipper

-ah bueno, tal vez nos lleve a la aventura-

**_Ya adentro de la cueva_**

-esto es impresionante, incluso hay una gruta de agua aquí- comento Mireya

-¿Qué tal si investigamos más a fondo?-

-no lo sé Skipper, mis chicas se preguntaran donde estoy-

-déjalas, no se comerán solas si las dejas una hora solas-

-tienes razón, bien vayamos a ver que encontramos-

_Las aves continuaron su caminata, adentrándose en la cueva_

-¿Por qué hacemos esto exactamente?-

-no lo sé, solo exploremos para encontrar algo interesante- le respondió el pingüino

_Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido que vino de afuera_

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-no sé, será mejor revisar-

_Al salir de nuevo pudieron contemplar que el clima había cambiado y ahora había una tormenta, regresando de nuevo a la cueva se sacudieron_

-será inútil tratar de volver, habrá demasiado lodo ¡demonios!- reclamo el cabeza plana

-si, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana… achuu-

-salud-

-gracias rayos hace tanto tiempo que no me mojaba en agua fría, a ver si no me da catarro- respondió Mireya mientras secaba su cabello

-¿Crees que tengamos que pasar la noche aquí?- interrogo Skipper

-lo más probable es que si, aunque veamos como avanza la tormenta-

**(Detengan la música si aun se escucha)**

_De regreso a Central Park, Kowalski y compañía ya habían salido de su prisión y se dirigían a la salida_

-bien, ya llegamos a la puerta, toma esto Cabo, sigue las señales de los paraderos, mi invento desgraciadamente falla y marca como ubicación donde Skipper se quedo mucho tiempo, según tengo marcado ahí 3 lugares posibles, ve a cada lugar si es necesario, pregunta si lo han visto y hacia a donde se fue, encuéntralo y regresen lo antes posible.

-pero ¿y si no lo encuentro?-

-toma esto Cabo, el viaje será largo- interrumpió la nutria entregándole al joven una mochila con provisiones

¡AHÍ ESTAN QUE NO SE ESCAPEN!- grito una langosta al descubrir la posición de los fugitivos

-¡huye Cabo, antes de que te atrapen!- alardeo Marlene

_El recluta solo se fue corriendo, mirando atrás como sus amigos eran capturados_

-voy a regresar, se los prometo, aunque sea lo último que haga-

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Listooooo espero que les aya gustado, si todo sige como ahora las actualizaciones seran los miercoles o jueves avisado eso me voy, ah y los que esperan el gore en la historia, paciencia, ya casi llegamos XD, <strong>** ademas si visitan mi DA podran tal vez un dia de estos ver dibujos de los siguentes capitulos o incluso adelantos de la histora les dejo el link: h t t p : / / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /(quiten los espacios) Recuerden si no me dejan comentario me pondre triste chauu  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Los rastros del pasado

**Traje otro capitulo del fic, el pasado no tuvo revwies no importa jejeje aqui traje el otro X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Aquí escuchen esta música w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m  w a t c h ? v = C f Z q K u 7 m 4 R 0**)

_Aquella cueva era rocosa y húmeda, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los truenos afuera de aquella gran tormenta, dentro del lugar estaban sentadas de espaldas las aves no voladoras, en un silencio incomodo. Uno en el que parecía mil años pero solo habían pasado unos minutos_

-y ehh Skipper como terminaste en el bar- pregunto la pingüina para romper aquel silencio

-oh, bueno, fue debido a algo que sucedió en mi antiguo hogar-

-cuéntame, no tiene nada de malo si me cuentas, tal vez hasta te ayude un poco- comento Mireya

-bueno, está bien, yo vivía en el zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York, todo cambio en una mañana, para cuando me di cuenta fui traicionado por mi teniente, mis amigos y habitantes de mi hogar me odiaban, me relevaron de mi cargo de líder y perdí al amor de mi vida.

-entiendo, eso es feo-

-y ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-¿Qué hay conmigo de qué?-

-tu historia, en el bar decías que te daba lástima, que no sabía que es el sufrimiento, te debió de haber pasado algo malo a ti también, ¿Qué fue?- interrogo el ex líder

-está bien, yo vengo de muy lejos, cuando tenía 6 años para ser exactos, vivía con mi familia, mi madre Shely y mi padre Johan-

-¿eres hija de Johan?-

-si, ese pingüino tan valiente era mi padre, pero desgraciadamente nunca me veía como una hija, solo como una conocida, nunca me cargaba, ni jugaba conmigo, ni un beso en la mejilla ni cuentos para dormir, ni siquiera asistía a mis cumpleaños, excepto cuando cumplí siete, ese fue el primer cumpleaños al que asistió. Cuando llego me dio un regalo, no pude evitar llorar de felicidad, lo abrí con entusiasmo y descubrí que era un moño morado que tenía forma de mariposa.

-¿es el que llevas puesto?-

-si, en fin, el tuvo que irse a una misión, yo me fui a mi cuarto y fue cuando decidí que ser militar era lo que necesitaba para que mi padre me viera finalmente con orgullo, como parte de su vida, estudie en la escuela militar en la que el estudio, la más dura de todas, un día en el almuerzo me estaba decidiendo por rendirme y regresar a casa el teniente Stock me había dicho que en cualquier momento si yo quería podía regresar a casa, pero después de lo que ocurrió ese día me dieron fuerzas para continuar. Mi padre y madre habían venido de visita y mi padre, no olvido ese día, mi padre me miro con una sonrisa en su pico, me cargo, me sonrió hasta me dijo "¿quieres que te enseñe algunas maniobras?" luego de ese día no supe más de él ni de mi madre.

-vaya es interesante, ¿Qué sucedió luego?-

-cuando termine mi entrenamiento militar regrese a casa, abrasé a mi madre…le pregunte donde estaba mi padre…y me dijo…me dijo…- respondió triste mirando en el piso

-¿dijo?-

-dijo que había muerto, en una misión, murió según se en una misión a causa de tiburones y lobos marinos…murió ¡Y NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLO!-

_Luego de decir eso, Skipper pudo contemplar como aquella chica de cabello rosa, dejaba escapar unas lágrimas mientras apretaba sus aletas. El cabeza plana miro a aquella pingüina con tristeza._

-yo solo quería…yo solo quería…demostrarle de lo que fui capaz de hacer… con tal de…que me digiera que le importo…-

_Mireya continuaba mirando hacia abajo, con los ojos cerrados, no podía evitar llorar. Para cuando se dio cuenta Skipper la había abrazado, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

**(Aquí cambien la canción por esta h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = w U D c 4 1 T b v 3 g )**

-no llore señorita, no soporto cuando una mujer llora, debes recordar que la tristeza es inevitable en esta vida, pero el sufrimiento es opcional.

_La de ojos rosas se sintió extraña, aquellas palabras que le dijo el pingüino la hicieron sentirse mejor, levanto su mirada y lo observo a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules le ocasionaron que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojizo, sentía una extraña sensación de calidez y sintió como poco a poco sus picos se acercaban cada vez más, la verdad solo se dejo llevar y cerro sus ojos. Los abrió un poco y contemplo que el ex líder también los había cerrado, a tan solo un centímetro de que sus picos hicieran contacto abrió completamente los ojos, se separo de él y se levanto dándole la espalda._

-yo…disculpa…no era mi intención…perdóname…lo siento- dijo huyendo al otro lado de la cueva

Skipper solo se quedo sentado preguntándose qué había sucedido, ya que ni el mismo lo supo

_Horas más tarde decidió levantarse y mirar si Mireya estaba bien, era algo incomodo pero debía intentar tranquilizarla por ese momento tan extraño, al llegar noto que estaba acostada se acerco mas y miro que dormía con una expresión de preocupación en aquel rostro. Viendo eso decidió retirarse para dejarla descansar. Repentinamente la pingüina se voltea y abraza al pingüino que estaba de espaldas._

-prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme- hablo la pingüina en voz baja

_El cabeza plana no entendió lo que la hembra quiso decir con esas palabras, después de decirlas termino con el abrazo y se dejo caer para volver a dormir, Skipper no sabía porque le habría dicho esas palabras,_ -¿será que estaba soñando?- exclamo bajo._ Varias preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza pero solo una era la más frecuente ¿Qué significaba eso que dijo?_

_Mientras tanto en el zoológico las cosas iban de mal en peor, los animales eran obligados a construir estatuas del los malvados delfín, ardilla y zorro. Se ve a Mort junto con Maurice empujando una gran carretilla con rocas_

-Maurice ya me canse, me duelen mis patitas- s quejo el pequeño lémur dejándose caer

-levántate rápido, antes de que los robots te vean o te lastimaran-

-pero no puedo, mis patitas ya no se quieren mover-

Uno de los robots miro al lémur y con una voz robótica dio:

-no es momento de que holgazanees, ponte a trabajar-

_Mort intento pararse pero fue inútil, sus pequeñas patas ya no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, el robot al ver esto cargo al pequeño lémur y con sus afiladas garras le hizo una cortada en su brazo izquierdo y presionándola ocasionando que la herida sangrara mas._

-¡AHHHHH BASTA POR FAVOR!- suplico Mort

-¡DEJALO TRANQUILO LATA METALICA!- grito Maurice mientras pateaba al robot para que soltara al pequeño

_La maquina solo miro al otro lémur y le atravesó el costado con una de sus garras cortantes_

-robot 5MT que sucede aquí- pregunto otro robot

-estos animales rebeldes, llévalos a que los curen y después póngalos en el calabozo sin comida 3 días- contesto la maquina

-entendido-

_El otro robot tomo a los lémures que estaban cubiertos de sangre y se los llevo, mientras en la oficina de Alice estaban los villanos_

-debo darte crédito delfín, esos robots son muy útiles-

-lo sé, pero aun me preocupa el pingüino que escapo, no lo han localizado- replico Espiráculo

-tranquilo jefe, si ese pingüino viene yo me encargo, el no es nada frente mi entrenamiento militar y mi habilidad con el ninjato- Presumió

-aun así no seas confiada Trixie-

-cuando atacaremos a la ciudad- interrogo la ardilla

-pronto, debemos esperar a derrotar al tonto de Skipper para avanzar con seguridad-

-el está lejos, ¿Qué probabilidad ahí de que nos detenga?-

-lo repito rojo, no te confíes, cuando menos te lo esperas llega y arruina todo-

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora, ya saben <strong>

**Comentarios = Feliz :D**

**No Comentarios = Triste D':  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Cosas Inesperadas

**Geniaaal las cosas me estan saliendo bien X3 lo cual me** **permite segir actualizando cada Miercoles sobre esta loca historia**_, _**disfruten**

_**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>En cuidado animal se ve en las camas a un par de lémures durmiendo, uno de ellos el más pequeño comienza a despertar.<em>

-ay, Maurice, soñé algo muy feo, el zoológico era invadido y nos obligaban a hacer estatuas-

_Ojos tristes miro su brazo y noto que estaba vendado, iba a comenzar a llorar cuando una voz llamo su atención._

-no fue un sueño Mort, fue real-

-ya me di cuenta-

-pstttt-

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto Maurice

_Al ver en el piso noto que Julien estaba llamándolo_

-rápido Maurice, vengan-

-¡REY JULIEN!- chillo Mort

-shhhhh cállate Mort, nos van a descubrir, rápido, vengan vamos a ecapar de eta locura-

-pero ¿Cómo aremos eso rey? El zoológico está repleto de robots-

-con el pasadizo real llegaremos a nuestro hábitat y de ahí nos vamos-

-no sé como al rey se le ocurrió ese plan- dijo el pequeño lémur

-una pregunta, si podía irse ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué regreso por nosotros?-

-bueno, pues, un…un rey no es nada sin subordinados

-si claro, jeje-

-shhhhh chitón, o nos van a decubrir-

_Los lémures se dirigieron a aquel pasadizo que ya hacia enzima del baño_

_Mientras tanto, en Hawái la lluvia había cesado, Mireya y Skipper habían salido de la cueva_

-ehh Mireya…sobre lo de la otra vez…bueno esa noche…-

-no hay nada de qué hablar de esa noche Skipper, fue algo extraño, ya paso, no se puede cambiar, por favor no hablemos de eso- comento la de ojos rosas

-está bien, regresemos al campamento-

-si, solo tenemos que…-

_La pingüina fue interrumpida por un extraño dolor en la cabeza que le ocasiono un ligero y corto desmayo, cayendo de frente y siendo detenida por Skipper_

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el ex líder

_Ante tal acto la chica se quito al pingüino, avanzo unos pasos y se apoyo sobre un árbol_

-sí, estoy bien-hablo con un tono extraño

-no suenas bien-

-¡que parte de estoy bien es la que no…!-

_Mireya se tomo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo_

-¡Mireya! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona!-

_En el campamento se observaba al cisne tratando de encender una fogata_

-¿Cuánto más te tardaras? Llevas como media hora- reclamo Sharon

-¡¿sabes lo difícil que es encender fuego con estas alas?- le grito Jenny

-lo sé, por eso te dije que yo lo encendería, déjame hacerlo-

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Mireya y Skipper?, no vinieron en toda la noche-

-estarán bien, sabes cómo es Mireya, además ayer llovió, debieron quedarse en una cueva o algo así-

-sí, bueno déjame traer el pescado-

_Su acción fue interrumpida a unos sonidos en los arbustos, las chicas se pusieron en posición de ataque, preparadas para recibir a lo que sea que venía. Finalmente de los arbustos salió Skipper cargando a Mireya_

-¡Skipper! ¿Qué paso?-interrogo Sharon

-no sé, Mireya de repente solo, se cayó así-

-a ver déjame verla- comento Jenny mientras la examinaba

-pero ¿Qué paso? ¿La mordió una serpiente o toco hierba venenosa?-

-¡ya te dije que no lo sé!-

-tiene fiebre, ven ayúdame a llevarla a una cama-ordeno Jenny

_Ya pasando a la tarde Mireya estaba en cama y respirando con el pico abierto_

-esto no está bien, dime ¿Qué hicieron cuando se fueron? Pregunto Jenny

-bueno, primero hicimos una guerra de hojas y luego nos metimos a un lago para limpiarnos- respondió Skipper

-¿guerra de hojas?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-aquí ahí flores kokutan, ella es alérgica a esas flores, debiste haberle lanzado unas sin darte cuenta-

-bueno puedes curarla ¿no?-

-no, necesito unas medicinas que deje en el desierto con un amigo-

-¿pues que esperamos?, vamos yo te acompaño-

-no creo que soportes el calor, además el camino está lleno de peligros, como bandidos-

-¿y eso qué? Yo le provoque este problema, así que mínimo debo ayudar a resolverlo-

-bien, llévate esta katana, es la mía, y cuida de que no le pase nada a Jenny es la enfermera del grupo-

-lo haré-

_El cabeza plana tomo la espada y subió al avión junto con el cisne partiendo al desierto_

_El joven Cabo había llegado a un establecimiento era muy parecido al de un bar del viejo oeste, Entro y se dirigió hacia el mesero que estaba limpiando un vaso_

-em disculpe señor-

-hijo, no le sirvo alcohol a los menores-

-no, no vengo por eso, vine a preguntar si no ha visto a este pingüino- hablo Cabo mostrándole una foto de Skipper

-ah sí, se fue con el equipo de Mireya a em… ¡hey Bruch! ¿A dónde se fue Mireya y las demás con su equipo?-

-me dijeron que se fueron a Hawái- respondió un coyote

-¿Hawái? Entonces ahí está, pero ¿Cómo llegare hasta haya?-

-yo puedo llevarte ahora en mi avión, por 30 atunes-

-claro- respondió sacándolos de su mochila

_Ya afuera Cabo y aquel Broch ya estaban sobre el avión despegando cuando vieron a otro avión aterrizar_

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

-no lo sé niño, muchos animales llegan y se van de aquí, tantos que ni los distingo-

_Regresando al zoológico se ve a Kowalski luchando contra Trixie en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, al científico se le notaba cansado y estaba con heridas sobre todo su cuerpo_

-fuiste un idiota al tratar de enfrentarte a mi pingüibobo- exclamo Trixie

-ghaa, tu…simplemente…cierra ese hocico que tienes…-

-admítelo Kowalski, no puedes hacerle frente a mi guardaespaldas es la mejor solo una persona en el mundo le ha podido hacer frente pero no está aquí- le dijo Espiráculo

-yo…tengo la responsabilidad de proteger el zoológico…y lo voy a hacer-

-¿Por qué defender este patético lugar?-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme delfín?-

-digo que termines con esto, únete a mí, seamos aliados y gobernemos el mundo-

-no te creo, solo quieres utilizarme para eliminar a Skipper-

-pero si eso tú ya lo hiciste, es una propuesta sincera-

-¿para qué me querrías?-

-para que me ayudes a mí y a rojo a perfeccionar los robots para combatir a los humanos y a los demás, seriamos socios-

_El genio se levanto y miro con enojo al delfín, mas de esto le podría sacar ventaja, traicionar a Espiráculo saboteando a los robots desde dentro le sería más fácil que desde fuera, sobre todo para ganar más tiempo y así permitir que Cabo complete su búsqueda._

-lo haré, pero con la condición de que no lastimaras a mis amigos-

-no te preocupes, no los voy a lastimar, ahora ve con rojo y modifiquen a los robots-

_El más alto obedeció al loco y se fue con la ardilla a otra habitación_

-¿realmente lo quiere para eso?- interrogo la hembra

-claro que no, pero cuando lo haga pelear contra Skipper, el no lo podrá lastimar y así me será más fácil eliminarlo-

-bien, dejar que los amigos peleen y se eliminen entre sí que hace si el otro sobrevive-

-lo matare, después del combate estará débil como para defenderse-

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo y dejo informacion abajo sobre la flor de Kokutan por si no saben que es.<strong>

**Sara pinguina rockanrolera: arigato de verdad me alegraste X3**

** Majitop: gomenasai jejeje pero asi es X3**

**Cleas: awww arigatoo X3 **

**En Hawái se llaman Kokutan. Otros nombres para estas flores son Yeddo Hawthorn y Sharinbai. Yeddo es la manera de escribir Edo, el antiguo nombre para Tokio. Esta planta puede alcanzar los 2.5 m de altura. Las hojas son brillosas y de color verde oscuro y de 3 o 5 cm de largo.**


	9. Chapter 9 En busca de medicinas

**_Bueeeno ya tengo aqui como cada miercoles la continuacion de este fic _**

_**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de madagaascar no me pertenecen**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>En una habitación oscura, en la que solo la iluminaban un montón de botones brillantes de diferentes sonidos, solo se escuchaban sonidos como "bip" o "ñe" de aquellos aparatos, una figura pingüinesca se acerco a dichos aparatos, específicamente a uno enorme y rojo. Su andar fue interrumpido al sonido de una voz:<em>

-¿esto es a caso lo que planeas? solo desactivar a los robots, ¿luego qué?-

-no te incumbe delfín, luego de hacer esto restableceré la paz en el zoológico- dijo furioso

-Kowalski, no quieres hacer esto-

-no, tú no quieres que lo haga-

-te hare una pregunta, ¿Por qué quieres desactivarlos?-

-porque cuando me convertí en líder, acepte el deber de proteger el zoológico de villanos como tu-

-pero Kowalski, tu traicionaste a Skipper si mal no recuerdo-

-no hice tal cosa-

-lo hiciste y lo sabes, escucha te daré dos opciones… la número uno es que, anda intenta desactivar las maquinas, a ver si llegas antes de que Trixie corte tu cuello, o la segunda es, que dejes lo que haces y en verdad te unas a mí, a cambio de eso te dejare el honor de asesinar a Skipper y te convertirás en mi científico especialista y podrás hacer todos los experimentos que quieras… ¿Qué dices?

-nunca aceptaría la segunda, no puedo matar a mi capitán-

-el no es tu capitán, y la razón por la cual te deshiciste de él fue porque lo odiabas ¿o me equivoco?

_El científico solo se quedo callado y miro al botón que desactivaba los robots pensando en una estrategia para presionarlo._

_Regresando con el joven Cabo, este ya estaba llegando a Hawái, bajando apresurado le pago al piloto y saco aquel aparato de su mochila._

-según esto este es el ultimo donde Skipper estuvo, creo que si lo voy a encontrar- se dijo feliz mientras corría lo más rápido posible

_Corría con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro, esperando encontrar a su ex líder y regresar al zoológico para resolver los problemas. Continuando su trayecto escucho que los arbustos emitían un ruido, dejando su mochila en el piso para inspeccionar un poco la proveniencia del sonido sintió como un frio metal le rosaba la garganta, al darse vuelta contemplo que era un gato blanco de ojos verdes que lo observaba de una manera nada amigable._

-¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?- interrogo el felino sin despegar aquel afilado objeto

-mi, mi nombre es Cabo, no soy un espía ni nada de eso, solo vengo a buscar a mi ex capitán-

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?-

_El pequeño saco de su bolsa una foto de Skipper y al mostrársela la gata retiro aquella arma_

-si, estuvo aquí con nosotras hace tiempo, pero se fue-

-¿se fue? ¿A dónde?-

-te lo diré, pero primero te registrare para comprobar que no tengas cámaras, micrófonos o algún rastreador-

_En el desierto, Jenny y Skipper continuaban con su búsqueda de las medicinas_

-¿Qué tan lejos esta Jenny?-

-bastante lejos, calculo que llegaremos en unas horas si nos retrasamos-

_Las aves emplumadas caminaban hacia su objetivo cuando detrás de ellos, se cruza un coyote de pelo café que los empuja haciéndolos caer a ambos_

-¿Qué les pasa aves? ¿Están perdidas?- pregunto

_Luego de eso se le unieron otros dos coyotes de igual pelaje_

-no nos gustan los invasores-

-ay no, es la pandilla C-

-¿pandilla C?-

-son unos coyotes que se la viven atacando animales para comérselos- contesto la cisne

-a ti te conozco, pero el cabeza de mesa es nuevo jeje jeje ¿te dejaron sola Jenny?-

-¡claro que no Brad! Me acompaña este valiente macho-

-¿esta ave? Ha, solo serviría de almohada para las patas jajajajajaja-

_El pingüino desfundo rápidamente la katana y le hizo un corte en el hocico al coyote_

-eso es solo una muestra de lo que tengo cuadrúpedo flacucho-

-¿quieres jugar con fuego eh? Pues cuidado porque te puedes quemar-

_Los coyotes prosiguieron a acorralarlos, Skipper saco de su vaina la katana y se junto a lado de Jenny quien se defendería con tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo._

-voy a atacar a los dos de la derecha, tu ataca el de la izquierda- ordeno el pingüino

_Los atacantes saltaron sobre sus presas, el ex líder reacciono y rajo el pecho de uno y con un giro de forma horizontal a la derecha también a otro. Jenny dio un golpe en la boca y una patada para alejar a su rival._

-¿crees que eso me dolió? Pateas como chica-

-tal vez a ti no, pero a tu equipo si-

_Al oír las palabras del pingüino miro a sus dos acompañantes en el piso sobre un charco de sangre quejándose y aullando._

-levántense flojos, eso no es nada hemos sufrido peores cosas- ordeno Brad

_Mientras el coyote regañaba a sus muchachos, Skipper le dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo dejo fuera de combate al otro._

-¡ahh! ¡Demonios!-

-lo ves Brad, debes preocuparte más por tu equipo, ellos son los que te ayudaran si estas en problemas-

_El animal no izo más que mirar al piso y bufar de enojo, ya que es lo único que podía hacer debido a que no podía moverse. De regreso a Hawái Cabo estaba sentado cerca del campamento mientras la chica felina le explicaba la situación._

-ya veo, entonces el volverá pronto-

-así es, puedes esperar aquí pero no toques nada- le dijo con voz fría

_El joven pudo observar como una pingüina de cabello rosa apoyándose en una katana sale, se le veía muy mal, su cara se le veía un tono rojizo por la fiebre._

-Mireya capitana, no debe levantarse-

-voy…a ayudar a…Skipper y a Jenny…debo…hacerlo-

-escucha, no te conozco del todo, pero concuerdo con Sharon, debes reposar- hablo Cabo

-¿tu quien eres…?-

_La respuesta no pudo ser dada debido a que la chica se desmayo cayendo al suelo_

-le dije que no debía levantarse, tu Gabo ayúdame a llevarla a su cama-

-si, pero es Cabo con C-

-solo ayúdame con ella-

* * *

><p><strong>Mi deber aqui termino X3 los invito a pasar a mi Deviantart donde encontraran imagenes de este fic X3 h t t p :  / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (quiten los espacios ya saben X3)**


	10. Chapter 10 De Regreso al Zoológico

_**Disculpen el retrazo, me fui en la tarde al veterinario con mi perrita y bueno me habia faltado una parte XD, aqui la tengo disfruten X3**_

_**Atencion: Los Pinguinos De Madaagascar no me pertenecen**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>En las afueras de Hawái las cosas continuaban tranquilas, Cabo se había marchado a buscar madera mientras Sharon se quedo cuidando a Mireya. El joven caminaba mientras recogía varas secas.<em>

-ya quiero que Skipper regrese, pronto volveremos, salvaremos al zoológico y todo regresara a la normalidad- se dijo feliz

_Al parecer el joven no se había fijado lo resbaloso que estaba el camino debido a la anterior tormenta, por lo que tropezó y se embarro de lodo toda la cara_

-debo fijarme por donde voy-

_Al intentar levantarse, noto que no podía debido que se quedo atapado._

-ay ¡ayuda me quede atorado!-

_Mientras tanto en el campamento se veía a un avión aterrizar, no eran nada más y nada menos que Jenny y Skipper_

-muchachos regresaron al fin-

-así es Sharon trajimos las medicinas-

-gracias Skipper, me ayudaste mucho-

-no hay problema Jenny ¿podrás salvar a Mireya?-

-claro, no te preocupes, esto la dejara como nueva-

-bien, iré por algo de pescadito-

-ah se me olvidaba Skipper, un chico llamado Gabo vino a buscarte, fue por leña-

¿Gabo? No conozco a ninguno, en fin esperemos a que regrese-

-listo esto te hará sentir mejor Mireya-

-gracias, la verdad me siento mejor-

-Skipper se preocupo bastante por tu estado-

-¿de verdad? Woow que increíble-

_Mireya sale de la tienda ya normalmente_

-hola Skipper-

-Mireya hola, disculpa lo de la fiebre no sabía que eras alérgica a algo-

_De los arbustos salió Cabo con un montón de lodo de la panza para abajo_

-gracias por responder a mis auxilios Sharon- comento molesto

_Al llegar Skipper se sorprendió y abrió el pico pensando que aquello era un espejismo de su imaginación_

-¡SKIPPER!-

_El joven recluta se echo a correr hacia su ex capitán y le dio un gran abrazo_

-¡Skipper cuanto tiempo! ¡Como te extrañe!-

-¡jejeje yo también Cabo!-

-ven, debemos regresar al zoológico, las cosas están de cabeza sin ti-

-¿de cabeza?-

-Espiráculo, la ardilla roja y su guarda espaldas, se apoderaron al zoológico, nos tienen esclavizados y planean arrasar con nueva york y luego el mundo-

-¡Espiráculo! Ese demente ahora si se paso tengo que… no-

-¿eh?-

-no voy a hacer nada, Kowalski está a cargo, el debe resolverlo, no yo que soy un civil-

-pero Skipper ¡todos te necesitamos!-

-¡ahora sí! ¿Pero cuando los salve tantas veces, y luego ocurrió lo de antes? ¡Ahí si se molestaron y me odiaron!-

-pero, pero, pero-

-sin peros, regresa por donde viniste-

Skipper se marcho al interior del bosque, Cabo estaba triste y se le hicieron unos ojitos de cachorro aterrado

-¡Skipper aguarda! No te preocupes Gabo lo convenceré- grito Mireya

-¡es Cabo!-

_Mireya siguió al líder para convencerlo de lo que le había dicho el joven, llegando con él le dio la vuelta y le dijo:_

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-me sucede que no tengo porque regresar a ese zoológico-

-escucha me contaste la historia y sé que estas molesto, pero debes saber que tú no eres así el pingüino que conozco, iría a ese zoológico y salvaría a todos a pesar de lo ocurrido antes.

-…-

-el pingüino que conocía antes, ese no es el tema principal, debes ir a ese zoológico y enfrentarte a tu némesis mortal, no debes de permitirle que se salga con la suya

-bien, iré, solo por la razón de que si Cabo esta aquí, quiere decir que Kowalski no pudo con los problemas del zoológico, al menos espero le haya enseñado una lección

_El ex líder y la hembra regresaron al campamento_

-bien Cabo, vamos al zoológico-

-¡de verdad! ¡Genial Skipper!-

-así es Ga… digo Cabo, nosotras también iremos- comento Mireya

-no, es muy peligroso para ustedes-

-pff Skipper me ofendes, no somos inofensivas, somos un gran equipo-

-no, ustedes se quedaran y punto final-

-es nuestro avión, si no vamos no se los prestamos- dijo Jenny con un tono de burla

-am Skipper en eso tienen razón-

-¡cállate Cabo! … ah bien-

Todos se suben al avión y despegan

-aquí Jenny llamando a Mireya, Cabo y Skipper ¿están bien? Cambio-

-te copio Jenny, si estamos bien-

-…-

-¿Jenny?-

-no dijiste cambio, no sé si terminaste de hablar-

-deja de jugar, mira la ventana y pásame a Sharon-

-afirmativo, uuu patos-

-aquí Sharon cual es el reporte-

-llegaremos en dos días debemos descender en dos horas y instalar un campamento para pasar la noche y recargar combustible- hablo Mireya

_Pasadas las dos horas el equipo ya estaba instalando todo_

-bueno ahora a decidir en qué campaña dormir, tenemos una para dos y otra para tres- comento Sharon

-yo pido con Sharon- grito Jenny

-no, siempre me toca contigo-

-a ver ya saben las regla, los que saquen las ramas cortas duermen en la de dos y las más largas en las de tres- ordeno la pingüina

_Todos sacaron al mismo tiempo y se preparaban para ver el resultado_

-hurra una larga siiii- celebro Jenny

-yo también, jeje que extraño- alardeo el joven Cabo

-la larga no, la larga no, la larga no…- susurro mientras abría la pata

_Efectivamente le había tocado la larga_

-ahí esta Sharon, esta noche hablaremos de lunacornios-

-¡ahh! ¡Te encantan los lunacornios a mi también!-

-¡genial! Hablaremos sobre los episodios y nos disfrazaremos y actuaremos, Sharon podrá ser la princesa triste

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-bueno, parece que nos toco la campaña de dos-

-cállate Skipper, la compartiremos sí, pero hasta ahí, y dormiremos volteados sin vernos-

-¿ok? Solo decía que dormiremos tranquilos-

_La noche había caído, ya alimentados se fueron a dormir, Skipper y Mireya dormían de espaldas, como la de cabello rosa dijo no se veían para evitar otro momento incomodo como el de la cueva. Sharon sufría ya que la tenían vestida de lunacornio con música adorable._

-pero príncipe esperanza ¿Qué haremos para que la princesa tristeza se alegre?- hablo dramáticamente

-no lo sé, debemos darle algo antes de que no pueda sonreír más-

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- murmuro fastidiada la felina

_La música parecía haber despertado a aquellos pingüinos, ocasionando que ambos aun algo dormidos se levantaran a cerrar la tienda para ver si así se sofocaría algo el ruido, al levantarse, los dos tomaron el cierre provocando que se ruborizaran y las quitaran inmediatamente_

-oh, yo lo siento, no sabía que tú la ibas a cerrar-

-no no te culpes Skipper, yo no sabía que tú ibas a cerrar la campaña-

-oh bien, ciérrala tu yo me voy a dormir-

_Mireya se abalanzo sobre Skipper dándole un beso en el pico, del cual este solo se separo sorprendido_

-¡¿Y ESO PORQUE FUE?-

-la verdad…no lo sé…solo fue así…no pude evitarlo…créeme, me iré a dormir afuera para no molestarte-

_La pingüina fue detenida ya que el ex líder la tomo y le regreso el beso aunque ella en lugar de quitarse solo cerró los ojos. Mientras tanto en el zoológico, Marlene y Rico seguían atrapados en una jaula._

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- interrogo la nutria

-a mí que me preguntas- respondió el loco

-Cabo, Skipper, apúrense a regresar, Kowalski, no sé que le paso, no ha desactivado los robots ¿le habrá pasado algo?-

-quien chabe-

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11 La lucha contra los tiranos

**Aqui les tengo el siguiente capitulo, lo subo el martes ya que mañana es la decapitacion u.u digo la entrega de calificaciones, asi que no estoy segura de poder subirlo mañana, bueno, por cierto ya casi llegamos al final aun falta pero ya casi Y.Y... bueno disfruten **

**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la mañana había llegado, la fría brisa soplaba y unos cuantos pájaros cantaban. El cabeza plana asomo la cabeza por la tienda de campaña, y respiro aquel aire, era algo extraño respirar un poco de aire fresco en vez del extraño aroma de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se levanto y se marcho pero no sin antes darle una mirada a Mireya, observo como la chica dormía tranquilamente, llevaba una sonrisa en su pico además de estar acurrucada. Skipper salió, saco de una mochila unos peces y decidió hacerse de desayunar, mientras él estaba preparando todo pudo notar que la otra tienda se abrió y salía de ahí Sharon, con un disfraz de lunacornio.<p>

-lo juro es la última vez, que no les araño el rostro- refunfuño la felina rasguñando el atuendo

-jejeje al menos dormiste algo-

-no, me abrazaron toda la noche, era como estar en un sauna como a ochorrosientos grados-

-ya entiendo-

-¿Cómo durmieron ustedes?-

-¿dormimos? Eh bueno bien, fue una tranquila noche…muy tranquila y normal-

-algo me dice que mientes, peo estoy tan pegostiosa que quiero darme un baño, almorzare luego y nos iremos en 3 horas cuando estos lunacornios se despierten-

Sharon se escabullo por los arbustos con sus cuatro patas, luego de eso Mireya salió con un gran bostezo

-buenos días, ¿ya desayunaste?- interrogo la hembra

-no apenas iba a hacerlo-

-oh genial dame un poco amor-

-ehh-

La de pelo rosa abrió como plato sus ojos y se tapo el pico ante aquella palabra que se le había escapado.

-yo…lo lamento…se me escapo…no fue mi intención…-

-ya, no tienes que disculparte, está bien-

-gracias, bueno, ¿y Sharon?-

-fue a darse un baño, Cabo y Sharon, siguen durmiendo-

La hembra se pego al pecho del macho y lo miro con una tierna mirada

-bueno entonces estamos solos ¿quieres hacer algo?-

-bueno a ti ¿Qué se te ocurre?- dijo siguiéndole el juego

-em que están haciendo Skipper- hablo Cabo saliendo de sorpresa

-¡ahhhhh!- gritaron ambos

-eh nada, solo íbamos a preparar para comer ¿Qué se te antoja Cabo Cabito?-

-bueno, traje ¡mi cereal de lunacornio!-

-ay no-

-¿alguien dijo… cereal de lunacornio?-

-si fui yo-

-¿te sabes la canción?-

-claro que si, 3, 2, 1…-

En un mágico país te divertirás,

Con la princesa comparte mas ya lo veras

La princesa autoestima te cepillara

Y el príncipe valor te arrojara

Directo a los colchones de algodón de azúcar

Siiii

Todos juntos en el banquete real

A la reina lunacornio vamos a conocer

Y juntos dulce jugo vamos a beber

Muchos pastelitos comer

Y los modales mantener

Todos juntos en el país de los lunacornios

Vamos a jugar y reír

Además de hábitos de higiene aprender

Y toda la magia lunacornio podrás tener

En el cetro mágico de la reina y todo el mal remover

¡LUNACORNIOS!

-odio cuando canta esa canción- reclamo la hembra

-yo igual-

-a comer-

-dame un plato Cabito ya que quiero-

-oh no-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡NO HAY LECHE!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SI ESO EL PLATILLO NO ESTA COMPLETO!-

Ambas aves comenzaron a lloriquear en el suelo, después de eso llega Sharon

-¿Por qué están llorando?- pregunto a su líder

-no tienen leche para su cereal lunacornio-

-ya veo, jefa, debemos irnos ya o nos atrapara una tormenta-

-¿tormenta? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-lo presiento-

-bien, guardemos las cosas y vámonos de aquí- ordeno la chica

Mientras tanto en el zoológico de Central Park

-¿y donde están mis bellotas? Tu las tienes ¿verdad zorro engañoso?-

-no me molestes ardilla, yo no como nueces- respondió Trixie

-¡Trixie Rojo dejen de pelear entre ustedes!-

-¡el comenzó!- alardearon ambos

-no importa, no podemos permitir peleas entre nosotros, eso nos vuelve débiles-

-muy bien, jefe ¿de verdad cree que el pingüino vaya a regresar?-

-claro que si mi guardaespaldas, sigue creyendo que puede ser un héroe aun cuando la derrota es tan clara como el agua-

Una alarma interrumpió a los tiranos mientras un robot se acercaba:

-atención jefes, algo se aproxima en el radar-

La pantalla se activo y dejo ver que eran un par de aviones

-nuestros datos visuales nos dicen que son los pingüinos Cabo y Skipper, aunque no vinieron solos, traen consigo un cisne, un gato y un pingüino hembra de cabello rosa-

-jajajajajaja hembras ¿eso es lo mejor que pudo conseguir? Jajá- contesto la maquina

-oye, ¿la hembra pingüino lleva un moño morado?-

-afirmativo-

-Mireya-

-¿Qué sucede Trixie?-

-a esa yo la conozco-

Mientras tanto en la entrada del zoológico

-hemos llegado-

-mi viejo hogar-

-solo que en caos- comento Jenny

-bien, nosotras te protegeremos para que llegues hasta donde esta Espiráculo, nosotras nos encargamos de los estorbos- dijo Mireya

-muy bien- respondió Cabo

-ok, pero antes, tengan cuidado Mireya, son fuertes-

-lo mismo digo, ahora vamos, no perdamos tiempo-

Al llegar al centro de zoológico contemplaron como todos los habitantes antes felices y despreocupados estaban esclavizados por esas maquinas robóticas. Burt y Roy estaban siendo usados para arrastrar una roca gigantesca, Joey era electrocutado por un robot, Pinky estaba creando una escultura de Espiráculo.

-ahora si se paso ese delfín malévolo ¡oigan robots!-

Todos voltearon y comentaron a gritar: -¡emergencia, emergencia! ¡Animales sueltos!-

Mireya y compañía comenzaron a atacar a las maquinas, Sharon y Mireya peleaban con sus katanas, Cabo, Skipper y Jenny luchaban con tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-tengo que encontrar a Espiráculo-

-Sharon, tu, Cabo y Jenny encárguense de estos, escoltare a Skipper hasta Espiráculo-

La felina obedeció pero no sin antes darle su espada al ex líder

-la necesitas más que yo-

Sin más que decir continuo su ataque a los robots, dejándole el camino libre para que corrieran. Juntos avanzaban, Mireya cortando y Skipper golpeando.

-¿Por qué atacas con la katana? ¿No es mejor el cuerpo a cuerpo?- interrogo sin detenerse

-es mejor, así garantizo que no nos perseguirán mas, tú si quieres continúa con los golpes-

Las aves llegaron hasta los zoovenirs donde una risa los detuvo

-¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado desde la última vez Mireya?-

-esa voz…es…no es posible-

-¿Qué?-

-Trixie-

Del techo bajo aquella hembra, un zorro rojo, de ojos azules, un moño amarillo y sacando de su espalda una especie de espada alargada y recta

-despídanse, porque este lugar será su tumba-

-Skipper, tu sigue, yo me quedare a luchar con Trixie-

-bien, cuídate-

El pingüino prosiguió a correr hacia el ya antes mencionado lugar.

-no te me escaparas- replico la chica

-déjalo ir, esto es entre tú y yo-

-bien si tanto deseas la muerte puedo complacer ese deseo-

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>No se ustedes, pero mi imaginacion me esta dando una secuela de esta historia, un poco mas gorienta, y llena de giros inesperados no chee ¿que opinan ustedes? ahh y para los que se preguntan que es una secuela y que rencor existe entre Mireya y Trixie se los dire: Primero<strong>...

**Secuela:**

**es cualquier novela, película u obra de ficción producida después de otra obra completa y que se desarrolla en un mismo "universo", pero en un tiempo posterior. Normalmente suele contener elementos de la obra original, como escenarios y personajes aunque esto no siempre es así. Por ejemplo si un personaje muere en la primera obra otro (por ejemplo un hijo o una hermana) puede tomar su lugar. La continuación difiere de una serie en donde un mismo personaje aparece en varias historias diferentes, aunque algunas veces esta diferencia es sutil.**

**y lo de Trixie bueno le dejo su descripcion:**

**Trixie**

**Es un zorro rojo de mala actitud, Mireya y ella fueron alguna vez compañeras de misiones, pero esta traiciona a la pinguina en una mision de recuperar un cd importante convirtiendose asi en enemigas. Curiosamente el unico objetivo que quiere es terminar con la vida de Mireya. Es agil como su especie, astuta, engañosa y fria al punto de que no le importa a quien deba matar con tal de lograr el objetivo que se le encomienda. Es una maestra con el ninjato, su entrenamiento es mil veces mas avanzado que el de Mireya debido a que entreno con diferentes maestros incluso con el mismo padre de esta al igual que en diversos lugares.**

**Bueno sayonara a todos... desenme suerte :s**


	12. Chapter 12 Batalla Tragica

**_Hola amigos... *se pone nerviosa* Eto... se supone que este fic esta cancelado... debido a la falta de reviwes demo... bueno... mejor subo ya todo, este fic se termino en facebook donde tenia mas seguidores que aqui... aqui parecia un desierto ._. pero en fin, no sufran mas, aqui esta otro capi, que lo disfruten :3  
><em>**

**_ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

><p><em>Skipper trepo hasta el techo de lo que antes era la oficina de Alice. Al llegar noto que Espiráculo lo esperaba.<em>

-vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien llego, el señor irresponsable-

-no soy irresponsable, delfín- respondió colocándose en posición de ataque

-¿tan pronto quieres enfrentarme? ¿Por qué no mejor ves a un antiguo camarada tuyo?-

_De tras del malvado, salió el más alto de los pingüinos con una espada en su aleta._

-¿Kowalski?-

-así es mi ex capitán Skipper-

-¿no te cansas de traicionar cierto?-

-tengo mis razones, quiero ser yo quien corte tu cuello y te mate-

-¿Por qué? Yo no te he hecho nada malo-

-nunca lo entenderías, en tu pequeño cerebro lleno de violencia-

_El científico dio un salto y derribo al cabeza plana_

-¡por favor Kowalski! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!-

-que lastima porque yo a ti si- habló mientras lo atacaba

-¿Qué te ocurre? Acaso Espiráculo ¿te lavo el cerebro?- dijo esquivando los ataques de este

-no me lavo el cerebro, solo me mostro un mejor camino-

-¡miente! En cuanto me mates el te matara a ti-

-eso es una gran mentira-

_Kowalski y Skipper continuaban su batalla al igual que Trixie y Mireya_

_La chica estaba algo herida pero aun dispuesta a pelear, daba fuertes ataques contra ella con su katana aunque todos eran bloqueados._

-ríndete Mireya, nunca me vencerás-

-¡jamás! ¡Traidora maldita! ¡Antes confiaba en ti! Pero ahora me das pena-

-ajajajajajajaja ¿te doy pena? Oye lo que dices-

_Aquel mamífero continuaba bloqueando los ataques de la pingüina._

-¿porque solo bloqueas mis ataques? ¿Tienes miedo acaso de que te contraataque?-

-no, pero eres una descuidada, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que tienes esa polvorienta katana?-

_Mireya soltó una mirada de asombro al recordar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin cambiar a una nueva, podría romperse y mas por los fuetes golpes que estaba dando._

-maldita-

-jejeje solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se rompa y entonces, veras este ninjato clavado en tu estomago.

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque

_Por otro lado Cabo, Jenny y Sharon ya habían liberado a los habitantes del zoológico de los robots maléficos._

-Sharon, un gusto conocerlas- comentó Marlene

-bueno ya que ustedes están afuera, ayúdenos un poco con los robots que quedan-

-claro, Burt, Roy, échenos una mano-

-con mucho gusto- contesto el paquidermo

_Regresando con Skipper y Kowalski, que continuaban su batalla._

-Kowalski, te lo repetiré una vez más, detén esta pelea inútil, o lo lamentaras-

-sigues igual de arrogante, pensando que ganaras en todas las batallas, eso es lo que te hace débil contra mí, por eso ¡tú no debes ser el líder!-

_Kowalski dio un gran salto dirigiendo su espada directo a la cara de Skipper, este rápidamente lo esquivo y lo pateo hacia el suelo._

-yo…lo lamento…pero te lo advertí…-

_El ex líder clavo la katana justo en el pecho de su ex teniente, quien solo dirigió una mirada de asombro por lo sucedido, rápidamente luego del ataque la sangre comenzó a brotar de aquella herida, Skipper no miro solo se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos._

_A Mireya no le iba nada bien, tenía a Trixie sobre ella con el ninjato en el cuello._

-sabes, antes de que mueras te diré que fui yo quien mato a Johan-

-¡ ¿Qué?! –

-así es, en una misión, el fue a enfrentarse al malvado general tiburón, el estaba por caer al barranco y yo lo empuje para que lo devoraran.

**_*Flashback*_**

_- no tenias que hacer eso- dijo aquel tiburón_

_-si no lo hubiera hecho el te hubiera vencido-_

_- Mireya si yo no sobrevivo... ¡PERDONAME! por favor-_

_-¿Mireya? entonces la chiquilla si le importaba-_

**_*Fin del flashback*_**

-eres…una maldita…-

-jeje jeje vele el lado bueno, lo veras en el cielo-

-no…yo…¡TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO!-

_La hembra se quito de una patada a Trixie, tomo su ninjato y comenzó a acercársele._

-¿sabes cuánto me dolió que el haya muerto?... ¿Cuánto tiempo me entrene para demostrarle que estaba a su altura?... ¿Cuánto tiempo me sentí perdida sin él? ¡Sin un padre que me guiara o me digiera lo orgulloso que estaba! Exclamo mientras levantaba esa espada

-¿vas a matarme? ¿Qué acaso eso lo traerá de vuelta? No bromees niña-

_Mireya no hizo nada más que clavarle el ninjato en el cuello._

-con eso no dirás más tonterías- dijo con un tono frio

**(Aqui ahora escuchen esta: : / / w w w . ? v = Q)**

_Se preparaba para irse cuando observo que Skipper estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda con una espada. Tomo su katana, dio un salto, empujo a Skipper y detuvo el ataque del delfín, aunque como la katana ya estaba gastada esta se rompió, dejando que la afilada arma siguiera su curso._

-¡MIREYA!-

_Era tarde para hacer algo, la espada le había atravesado la aleta izquierda y la herida comenzó a sangrar. El ave fue, pateo lejos al delfín y se acerco hacia la chica herida._

-yo…disculpa…pudo haberte matado…-

-¡QUE DICES, MIRATE ESTAS HERIDA!-

-eso…es…lo de menos…es una herida menor…-

-no te vayas, llamare a Jenny y te curara-

-pero si no llega…quiero que sepas algo…-

-¡NO DIGAS ESO, ELLA TE SALVARA, TE VAS A SALVAR!- grito conteniendo las lagrimas

-tal vez…pero en ese sueño…vi esto…tu tratando…de protegerme…y antes…por eso dije eso…te preguntaba si siempre me protegerías…-

-sabes que si, no dejare que te ocurra nada, detendré a Espiráculo y te curaremos no te preocupes-

_El pingüino recostó a la chica, miro sus aletas y observo que estaba manchado de sangre, era algo extraño, ya que en el estomago también tenía sangre pero esta era de Kowalski, el solo sacudió su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada molesta a aquel mamífero trompa de botella._

-vas a pagar caro Espiráculo...de esclavizar a mis amigos… haberme hecho matar a mi teniente y de haberla herido-

-jajajajajaja se te nota cansado Skipper, ¿crees ganarme en esa condición?-

-afirmativo, ¡te voy a derrotar!-

_Skipper brinco hacia Espiráculo y comenzó a golpearlo él hizo lo mismo, ambos continuaban luchando mientras la ardilla roja se escapaba._

-ni loco me voy a quedar aquí, puedo hacer otros robots y dominar el mundo yo solito-

_Antes de que se escabullera un tubo de metal golpeo su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Al parecer el atacante no se dejo ver solo arrastro el cuerpo del villano y lo ato._

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora... si mandan reviwes los contestare, sayonara.<br>**


End file.
